Kristen Rhodes
Personality A very nice kid to be around with. He will defend people who can't defend themselves. But if they would pick on him get ready for a fight. He works really hard and does not Appearence Has short black hair, with stormy blue eyes, he is 6'0" and weighs 180 lbs. He has an athletic body due to the swimming and modelling. History In 1995 in Canada, Adam Rhodes met Karen Thompson when they were being head counsellors at a camp during the summer. Adam was helping pack the campers' bags into the cabins until he met Karen. He developed a crush on her. After camp they went back to Vancouver and started dating. Two years later, they got married and had sex. In 1998 on January 4th, Kristen was born, Karen loved him so much she forgotten that she named him a girl's name. Adam did not care, but he loved his newborn son. As the years passed, Kristen is 17, he went into modelling, he even went to exercising in his favourite sport, swimming. When ever the girls looked at him they squealed with excitement as he winked at them and flashed them his abs. But to their shock, he was only interested in boys. He even had a boyfriend named Justin, and he was on his swimming team and athletic as well. He was popular with the school and if anyone was bullying people, they had to deal with Kristen. In spare time or when bored, he would throw knives into wooden targets outside his house. But it all came down when his parents divorced, his father kepted on drinking after work and even abused his mother for not raising him the proper way. But Kristen couldn't take it any more and defended his mother and punched him square in the face. Adam ragefully, and horiffically, grabbed the knife his mother was defending herself and slashed across his left eye. He howled in and agony and anger as his owned father sliced his face. In his rage, his eyes slitted like a cat and white fur grew all over his body. After he was done transforming, he turned into a beautiful white cat, except that his fur was covered in blood and he pitfully meowed. He transformed back into a regular human and wanted to go to the hospital. His mother grabbed the keys and was upset that her husband passed out drunk and was horrified that he would do such a thing. As they gotten into the hospital, she talked to a lawyer to file for a divorce and wanted 6 million dollars from him. He overheard their conversation, Kristen was puzzled on why she wanted so much money from him. So he ran back home after the stiches were done. Again was puzzled when there was a flyer on the door, saying that it wanted Kristen to come to this island in the pacific. He looked at the mirror to find that his left eye was turning milky-white. He heard car horn outside and it was a taxi driver, he was holding a sign that says, KRISTEN, PACK ALL YOUR STUFF AND WRITE A LETTER TO YOUR PARENTS. He cautiously packed his entire stuff and wrote a letter. It said: Dear mom and dad, I have noticed that your going through a divorce and for that I am running away, Father, I hate you from now on, after what you did, I will never forgive for what you did to me, Mother, I love you but your greed for money has brought you down a path I can't even follow. I'm taking everything that I own and will never return unless the both of you change your ways. Tell Justin that I'm gone. I love you both Kristen He walked outside looking back one more time and went inside the cab. He asked on why are you doing this. The driver told him that he was a caregiver of cats named Nathan; and it was time that he will go to this special island where he can live a new life. They got to the airport and Kristen told Nathan that if he was coming along. Nathan said no, his job is not done yet. He drove off after he got his stuff. Kristen then walked into the airport and was suprisingly given a ticket for free on a private jet. The jet flew off and took him to this island. He got off the plane and started walking towards the dormitories and started life anew. General Info Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cat Shape Shifter